parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
SPQR
SPQR is a political party in the Parliament of /pol/ that supports a return to the days of the Roman Republic. Notes ALL MEMEBERS BE ADVISED! EVERY SUNDAY THERE IS A ROLL CALL THREAD ON /POL/. 'MAKE SURE YOU POST THERE OTHERWISE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO VOTE! ' Ideals First and Foremost, SPQR wants to the the re-establishment of the greatest country known to man, Rome. At its height, Rome was the richest and most prosperous nation to ever grace this planet. The ingenuity of Rome's intellectuals and the production of resources were unmatched for 1500 years and it would take Europe just as long to reach the same level of wealth Rome's coffers had. Thus, to return Rome to its deserved greatness, SPQR demands the enactment of the following: I. A new Roman Republic will be established using the borders from the height of the Roman Republic/Empire. II. Because all nations are inferior in the face of the Golden Eagle, the rest of the known world shall be subjugated beneath Rome's might. All nations outside of Rome must offer a yearly patronage to the republic. III. Roman law shall be reintroduced and work as the government's judicial arm and a representative Senate shall act as the governing body of the Republic. IV. Latin will become the official language of Rome. English, Greek, and the romance languages shall be accepted as regional de-jure languages. Exeption: French will be illegal. See number XIII. V. Nations that have been birthed from Rome's existence shall become the state's vassals. Citizens of said state's shall be known as the "adopted children of Rome" VI. Society will follow the traditional code of plebeians and patricians. VII. National tax will be set at a flat rate of 15% for all citizens of the Republic. VIII. As a fulfillment of their responsibilities, all men of the plebeian are obligated to serve when called upon. IX. Trade with others will only occur for the benefit of the nation. X. Immigrants that wish to live and work in our Republic will only do so as non-citizens. XI. Orthodox Christianity and Roman Polytheism are the two state religions of the Republic. Efforts wil be made to help grow the Roman pantheon, but each religion will not interfere with the other's beliefs. Heathens are to be tolerated, but they will be 'encouraged' to convert to one of the two faiths. XII. Gladiatorial Contests shall be reconstituted and strongly promoted not only in the Republic but across the world. XIII. Anyone and everyone of French descent (including Quebecois) will be thrown into the Coliseum and pitted against wild animals until the entire French population is dead. No exceptions. XIV. Men of all ages must wear the Toga whenever possible. XV. All SPQR members will be conscripted into the Militia. XVI. Kiddie-diddling is punishable by death. Coalition Legislative Proposals Party Priorities * Refine the parties principles * Attract more members Members Current Members: # Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T # Akatosh SPQR (!!Mn6LYk6+Zzb) #Legatus LaniusSPQR (!!B7iK9JGTfCU) (Leader) #BuuSPQR !!4dWpMngPIQJ #Malum Lupus SPQR !!AVfkbH7JdE4 #Cinaede SPQR !!1TQ+huJ/sfn #Marcus Valerius Corvus SPQR !!kv81bIMrhBb #NaisusSPQR !!Xb8yl3mq5pW #Politico SPQR !PnM38CiMxw Inactive members (pls come back) # Longius SPQR (!wOc8kMBzec) # Arthur_Saxon SPQR (!!4sVWUqA+k7B) # Decimus Tullius SPQR (!2yHa7WQ9gg) # merchantus maximus SPQR # Marcus Aurelius SPQR (!!czedVfpYAJl) # Odessos SPQR (!!+W1+dJfeIq) # Marcus Aurelius SPQR (!6X4GA0MgZA) # Dick Shorten SPQR (!hEpdoZ.tHU) # Autismus Maximus SPQR (!!dAjKcCoMupM) # Marcus Valerius SPQR (!l5utCmUZVE) # Cassius SPQR (!!K9tXyOcGoN3) # Aussie Flying Ace SPQR (!!nU+3CY8arXW) # august SPQR (!!3B6YlnYhJiV) # Brutus SPQR (!!IwftAwy+BVS) # Licinius CatoSPQR (!!CWW62kVLz/k) # Ivnivs SPQR (!!RwkY2ar0XE+) # Appius Fulvius Maro SPQR (!/yeuwC5vE) # MAXIMVS SPQR (!!m5MmspkoSC1) # BurgerKing SPQR (!!e34qm08IK3r) # Cicero SPQR (!!F4Zi0nPjGfE) # Ego sum semper rectus SPQR (!!CYqIVDr2WnA) # Ivstinianvs SPQR (!!ePjPV+JZ2oc) #Neptune SPQR (!!a5PESLOoKH4) #Germanicus SPQR (!!ricU6uycU/G) #Constantine the Great SPQR (!!c2HuylYvasW) #Villa appia SPQR (!!K+mjE4DOGe8) #Trapurtius SPQR (!!E/pXNJxhTNK) Positions of power: Dictator - Legatus Lanius Leader of the party Consul -TBA Deputy leader- TBA Princeps Senatus -TBA Presidential candidate for the party- Legatus Lanius Legatus -Legatus Lanius Chief Minister for Propaganda and Campaigning- TBA Members can apply for any position, but Dictator must have support from the majority of the party All members are senators by right. If none of the above members are present at the time of a vote, then the party will vote in accordance to it's current alliances as a default. Communication Now on Skype! https://join.skype.com/DnYg1x8 (you may have issues opening this with chrome) Please use your member name to make things easier Furthermore, to help keep everyone in the loop, members are encouraged to set up an email account. Feel free to add yours to the list below. maximusvirtutem@hotmail.com legatelaniuslxix@outlook.com